I Forgive You
by Ravonic the UnderWorlder
Summary: It's only been a few weeks since Hiccup and Toothless defeated Drago and the Bewilderbeast, and returned back home to Berk. But Toothless still feels guilty about causing the death of Hiccup's father, and fears that his best friend hates him for what happened on that tragic day. Will Hiccup be able to let his best friend know he forgives him and still loves him?


**Hey guys, It's been a while since I've done a How to Train Your Dragon story, and I really enjoyed the sequel to it, except for the part where Stoick dies while Toothless was under the influence of the Bewilderbeast. R.I.P. Stoick the Vast. I never really liked Stoick all that much in the first movie, because of how he treated Hiccup, and abandoned him to find the Dragon's Nest. But he did make amends for his actions. Now, I hope you all enjoy this new little friendship story about the inseparable duo, Hiccup Haddock and Toothless the Night Fury. Enjoy! No flamers! One-shot!**

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own HTTYD!**

* * *

**~I Forgive You~**

It was a cool sunny day on the lovely Island of Berk, and Hiccup is at the Berk Dragon Training Academy with Gobber, watching some young Vikings training their Terrible Terrors. It has only been a couple of weeks since Hiccup was appointed the chief of the village, and he was certainly having a tough time leading the tribe, but Gobber was helping him out through it. In these couple of weeks, he also noticed a change in his best friend and dragon Toothless, which was starting to worry him a bit.

"Gobber, I'm really worried about Toothless." Hiccup said, and looked at his former guardian with some sadness in his eyes. "Even since my dad died he has not been himself anymore. He doesn't want to fly anymore, he's always looks sad and depressed, he's only wants to go to the house and cove, and every time I pet him he always looks me strangely."

"Well, you know, a dragon can feel upset, lad." Gobber replied to the young chief. "I'm not no dragon whispers, that's what you do, Hiccup. But I know your dragon is pretty upset about something, like about how he killed Stoick when he was being controlled by that vile beast."

Hiccup lowered his head, and sighed sadly as he remembered that horrible moment when his dad died. That Bewilderbeast took control of poor Toothless, and forced the Night Fury to kill him, but Stoick pushed him out of the way of the blast, getting himself killed in the process. He was overcome with grief, despair and anger, he had chased away his best friend and most needed companion. It broke his heart how badly he must've hurt his best friend.

"I understand what you're going through, Hiccup." Gobber said to Hiccup, and patted him on the shoulder. "Your dragon might just a little toothache, and olde Gobber can take care that for you."

Hiccup shrugged, and rolled his eyes in his annoyance at the idea his best friend had a toothache. He then turned towards the older Viking, and responded. "Gobber, you know as well as I do that Toothless has retractable teeth, and we both be able to tell if he had a bad tooth that needed to be pulled out."

"Ah, you've got a point there." Gobber said. "He may be a little guilty about killing Stoick."

"He didn't kill him, Gobber. It was that monster Drago and that Bewilderbeast who killed my dad, not my best friend." He said, and started walking away, wanting to make things right with his best friend and dragon.

"Where are you going, Hiccup? Aren't you going to watch the children and their Terrors?" Gobber asked the young Viking chief.

"No, I've got to make things right with Toothless." Hiccup said, and walked down the steps. "I need to be with Toothless, and let him know I forgive him."

Gobber and the others Vikings watched as Hiccup left the Dragon Training Academy, and walked down the hill. Astrid saw her boyfriend heading towards the forest, which leads into the cove, and walked up to Gobber.

"He's still depressed about what happened, isn't he?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah, he is, lass." Gobber replied to the young Viking. "Hiccup was happy to be reunited with his mother, Valka, but lost his father that day, and nearly his best friend."

"I know, Gobber. I know." Astrid said to him. "Hiccup needs to do this on his own."

Meanwhile, in the forest, Hiccup is walking through it carrying a basket full of Toothless' favorite cod, hopping this would cheer his best up at least a little bit. He remembered this was where he first met Toothless when he trapped inside his bola, and also sphered his life instead of killing him, which he was very happy about. He could see some Terrible Terrors and other bigger dragons flying above him.

"Looks like the dragons are all happy, except for mine." Hiccup said, and sighed.

Just then, Hiccup heard a familiar hissing sound in the distance, and could see green colored Terrible Terror flying towards looking rather happy. He immediately recognized to be his dragon friend, Sharpshot. Sharpshot roared happily, and flew towards Hiccup, as he hugged the little Terror.

"Hey, Sharpshot. I missed you, little guy." Hiccup said, and petted him lovingly.

Sharpshot purred lovingly at the affection, and snuggled on Hiccup's chest. Hiccup smiled, and continued petting the Terrible Terror, as he purred even louder, enjoying the loving affection. He then reached into the basket, and decided to give his dragon friend a little treat.

"Here you go, Sharpshot." Hiccup replied, and handed him a fish.

Sharpshot roared in joy, and swallowed the fish whole, and started to lick Hiccup's face covering him in salvia. Hiccup chuckled, and put Sharpshot back down on the ground.

"I've gotta go see Toothless right now, but I'll be back later." Hiccup replied, and pointed back towards the village. "You can go back to the house, buddy."

Sharpshot nodded, and flew back towards the village, as Hiccup waved to the little dragon. He then continued walking through the forest, as he saw the cove up ahead, one of his favorite spots on the whole island. He soon arrived at the cove, and could see Toothless laying down right by the small lake looking very depressed. Hiccup felt tears starting to form in his eyes as he looked down at his dragon, wanting to be down there with him. He slowly climbed down the rocks, and walked on the grass.

"Oh, Toothless. I'm here, bud." Hiccup said, and walked towards the Night Fury.

Toothless then opened his emerald eyes to see Hiccup walking towards, and lifted up his head, as he growled sadly. He felt the guilt inside his body growing more intense, and some small tears appeared in his eyes, almost like he was crying a little. Toothless managed to stand up, and slowly walked towards Hiccup, with his head hung low, and his wings and tail dragging on the ground.

"Ugh, Toothless, I brought you some nice cod and fish, bud." Hiccup said, as he opened up the basket, and placed the raw fishes on the ground in front of Toothless.

Toothless only let out a sad little growl, and slowly started eating some fish, as Hiccup gently scratched his ears, which he enjoyed a little. Toothless enjoyed eating the nice cod because they helped sooth the pain of guilt and depression, but not even his favorite fish could get rid of the pain entirely. He was still upset about killing Hiccup's father and almost destroying their friendship. All he wanted to do was to tell him, "I'm so sorry, Hiccup. I love you, my friend.", but he could hear him roars and growls, which he knew he couldn't understand. He just wanted to apologize to him.

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless lifted his head up, and could see his best friend staring at him with the same sad expression he had. He suddenly felt Hiccup wrap his arms around his neck hugging him tightly, and he just wanted more than anything to hug his human friend back with the same amount of love and care.

"Toothless, you're my best friend in the whole world, and you know that I would never abandon you." Hiccup said, as he hugged the dragon tighter. "You mean the whole world to me. I don't hate you, I care about you too much."

Toothless licked Hiccup's face affection, and purred at Hiccup's kind compliment. He enjoyed being loved on by his human friend, but he still felt the deep sadness in his heart, and couldn't believe that Hiccup would just forgive him so fast. He pulled out of the hug, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before walking away from him.

"Wait, please come back!" Hiccup shouted, as he held his hand out.

Toothless didn't even turn around, and laid back down on the grass, wanting to just go to sleep. Hiccup finally gave up, grabbed the empty basket, and left the cove, deciding to go back home, hopping his best friend would feel better tomorrow morning. After Hiccup left the cove, Toothless quickly got back up, and stared at the large rocks surrounding the cove, getting an idea of how to apologize to his best friend, and started using his fire breath to burn some message into the rocks.

'I really hope Hiccup will like this.' The dragon thought, and continued burning the letters into the rocks well into the night.

Hours later, Toothless had finished burning the message into the rocks, and did the best way he could, so Hiccup could understand it. He had some trouble burning the letters into the rocks, but he made sure they would be readable by human standards, even through he wasn't the best at writing a massage. He then laid down on the burned patch of grass, and closed his eyes, as he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Hiccup came out of house carrying a basket filled with fresh cod, and was greeted by Astrid, who was concerned about Toothless as well. She gave him a playful little punch on the left arm like she would do sometimes, making him cringe in pain.

"Ouch! Do you always have to punch me before starting a conversation, Astrid?" Hiccup asked, and rubbed his arm.

"Sorry, its a force of habit though. And its also for not making things right with your dragon soon" Astrid said, and noticed Hiccup's sad expression after she said that. "So, how's Toothless doing anyway?"

"Not so good, Astrid." He replied to her. "He must think I hate him for what happened to my dad back there, but I don't. I could never hate him ever."

"Then, you must let him know you truly love him. Hiccup, he's your best friend, dragon and other half." She said to him, and started pushing her boyfriend towards the forest. "Toothless was your very first friend, the reason behind you becoming a hero to the village, the two of you ended the war between the dragons and Vikings, and you two revealing that everything we used to know about the dragons was wrong. You and Toothless not only depend on each other, you both are family, and he should know that you love and forgive him."

"Thanks. I needed to hear that, Astrid. I do love him with all my heart and soul, and its time I let him know that I always will." Hiccup said, and walked into the forest, ready to mend these old wounds once and for all.

"You're welcome." Astrid replied to him. "And good luck out there."

Hiccup soon arrived at the cove, and didn't see Toothless anywhere in site, which worried him. He climbed down the rocks, and could smell something burning inside the cove, but didn't see any trace of a fire, only the patch of burned grass that Toothless would sleep on when they slept there on certain nights.

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked, and walked around. "Where are you hiding, bud?"

Hiccup walked towards the lake, but still no sign of the Night Fury, only a few fishes swimming around in the lake. He then walked towards the rock, a small rock that he would sit down on, and draw Toothless' face into the dirt with a stick. He then looked, and gasped in utter surprise at what he saw burned into the rocks.

"Oh my gosh..." Hiccup said, as he gasped. "Toothless..."

Burned into the rocks was a messaged that read as clear as day, 'I'm so sorry, Hiccup. I love you!' Hiccup looked at the message, a little bit shocked, but deeply touched as well, knowing that his best friend still loved him. He suddenly heard the sound of some twigs snapping behind him, and turned around to see the site of his best friend looking at him with teary eyes.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted, and hugged the dragon tightly.

Toothless purred lovingly, and wrapped his big black wings around his best friend, hugging his back lovingly. Hiccup hugged him even tighter, and snuggled on his chest, feeling completely warm and secure in his dragon's embrace. Toothless nuzzled Hiccup affectionately, and licked him lovingly, never wanting this loving moment to end.

"Oh, Toothless, of course I forgive you, buddy." Hiccup said, and cried in joy. "I'm so sorry for chasing you away because of my grief and anger. You're my best friend in the entire world, my brother, and you're part of my family, Toothless. I was Hiccup the Useless until I met you, and I would give up being a hero all for you, bud. You've always been there for me, and I'll always be there for you, because friends stick together no matter what. You're my favorite being alive, and I'm happy to always have you in my life. I love you, Toothless. I love you with all my heart and soul." He said, and hugged his best friend tighter and tighter.

Toothless felt more tears forming in his eyes, and nuzzled Hiccup lovingly, as his friend hugged him even more. He then gently kissed Hiccup on the cheek, and licked him lovingly, letting him know he loved him back.

"I love you, Toothless." Hiccup said, and gave him another hug.

"I love you too, Hiccup." Toothless said to himself. "I love you too."

Toothless then wrapped his tail around his best friend, lifted him up, and placed him onto his back, and starts walking back home to the village. They both looked into each other's loving green eyes, and saw all the love and happiness they had for each other, knowing their bond had gotten stronger and could never be broken no matter what happens.

"You want to go flying today, bud?" Hiccup asked his friend.

Toothless only responded by running back to the village as fast as he could, as Hiccup held on tightly, ready to go flying together again not only as best friends, but as family.

The end.

* * *

**That's all for this story, guys. I really hope you all enjoyed it. Those two are family to each other, and they'll always have each other's backs, no matter what. I'm glad they made up, and still remained best friends forever, since I absolutely love their friendship and bond. Hiccup and Toothless forever!**

**Please read and review. I'll see you guys later. Bye-bye!**


End file.
